koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors Next
Dynasty Warriors Next (真・三國無双 NEXT) is a launch title for the PlayStation Vita. It uses characters and visuals from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends as its base. The entire playable cast of the aforementioned title return in this game. As of this game, many of the women's names will be properly localized into English. Both the director (Tomohiko Sho) and producer (Kenichi Ogasawara) have stated that this title has elements they would like to include in future Warriors entries. Consumers who use Gamecity's shopping service to purchase the title have the option of purchasing a [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/shop/smusou/next/ Warriors cap]. Three free trial missions are set to be available although the players can only use the following eight characters to play them with: Xiahou Dun, Zhou Yu, Zhao Yun, Wang Yuanji, Zhenji, Xiaoqiao, Guan Yu, and Sima Yi. The North American demo only has one battle (Yellow Turban Rebellion), and only Zhao Yun and Zhenji are playable, even though neither of them are playable in this particular battle in the full game. Gameplay Players can perform their character's actions by using the console's analog stick and buttons (for movement and normal attacks) and by touching the console's touch screens (for special sequences). The game's system is created in this manner to let the player be directly responsible for their mistakes and actions. An "Accidental Battle" occurs when the player taps a foe the same time as they attack. This activates a Quick-Time Event sequence which the player needs to overcome by performing a required movement, touch, or sliding sequence. Accidental Battles change depending on the enemy unit. During battle there is a bar that accumulates as the player attacks called the Break gauge. When it is filled, the player can perform a "Direct Break" to pummel their foes with a powerful attack. If the player is damaged by their foes, their Musou gauge will eventually reach its limit. A Musou Gauge filled to its optimum limit allows players to either perform a Musou or a "Speed Musou" (神速乱舞, Shinsoku Ranbu). Speed Musou can clear more enemies from the screen than a normal Musou. These techniques can be performed with each character using a variety of methods (e.g. either by tilting the console, touching the screen, or sliding a finger across). When the player is dueling another officer, the camera will change to focus on their solo match. Players will then need to coordinate their attacks Quick-Time Event style; players will need to quickly react and tap icons that flash over a foe in order to damage them. Victory is obtained if the sequence is successfully completed a certain number of times. When an opponent's health is weakened, the player will unlock a Rush sequence to finish their foe off. It behaves in the same manner as Speed Musou. Maps are peppered with bases throughout the field. Just like Empires titles in the series, each base has a special function with an icon on the mini map to designate its properties. The base can benefit the side which controls it. Bases may boost the attack power of forces nearby, restore health, call for reinforcements from wildlife or other soldiers, and so on. Clicking on the upper right corner of the console's top screen allows players to zoom in or out of the mini-map during battle. Other traits for the game include the following: *Pressing R''' whilst attacking creates a "Chain Attack". This function lets players cancel their current strikes to potentially lengthen their character's combos. *There is no life gauge in this game. Players can know when a character is hit when the screen flashes red and by sound effects. Even without a visible lifebar, the developers are confident that players will struggle as they play. It was omitted to follow the trend of Western developed games. *Characters will be equipped with one weapon and cannot have it swapped. *[[Dynasty_Warriors 7/DLC#New_Weapon_Pack_1|DLC weapons from Dynasty Warriors 7]] will be assigned to select characters. **Bomb - Dong Zhuo **Mace - Pang De **Dagger-Axe - Yueying **Giant Axe - Xu Huang *Edit characters are available. *Players do not need to establish a server with one another in order to communicate with one another. Players who have had established a connection can support another player's progress in their game. This feature is called "Battle Friend Support". *Points can be earned after battle to help strengthen weapons or items. Difficulty helps increase the amount of points earned per battle. *Downloadable Content is available. *The newest patch update gives players the freedom to change the game's music to whatever music is available on their PS Vita. Modes Campaign Mode Allows players to reenact episodes from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. This mode needs to be finished in order to completely unlock characters, policies, and other features in the game. Players can select whatever character they want within this mode. Users who join forces within this mode can swap data with one another as they defeat NPCs in duels and complete stages. After the cinema for each episode, players can choose to launch stratagems based on a selected character's willingness and a required monetary fee. A maximum of four policies can be played per stage, and the same character cannot use two policies at once. Characters who are relevant to the episode's plot will gain an advantage in battle. These can be altered by testing various policies. Characters can be selected to attack enemy territory. However, they can only invade territory adjacent to their current location on the overworld map. They will be unable to assist characters who are too far away from them. The player can order a maximum of five characters to participate in any given encounter. Like Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle, characters are presented as cards the player can collect. Again, a character's overall performance in battle is determined by their relevance to an episode or by policies. ;Scenarios *184 AD - Yellow Turbans Rebellion *190 AD - Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition *192 AD - Conqueror of Jiangdong *194 AD - The Struggle for Power *200 AD - The Three Visits *203 AD - Battle Of Chibi *208 AD - The Kingdom in Three *212 AD - Quiet Ambition *208 AD - The Tiger's Advance *217 AD - Man of Virtue *238 AD - A Land United *192 AD - An Endless Quest Conquest Mode China is divided into various factions struggling to conquer one another, and the player controls their own plot of land. The goal is to use a single character to expand their territory, eventually leading to unification. Players who wish to play this mode must first choose which faction they wish to serve (Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, Other) before selecting their subordinate generals. The action proceeds in a manner not unlike the Empires titles. Players are placed on a map and control their faction in a turn-based system. Whilst in the planning screen, players can recruit officers or select policies to perform to help their forces. Policies that are available in this mode are decided by the ones made available in Campaign Mode, so it's best to finish that before trying this mode. Battles and invasions of enemy territory behaves in a manner similar to Campaign Mode. A new feature within this mode is the ability to perform challenges prior to the conflict. If the challenge is successfully met within battle, the player will be rewarded bonus points upon their victory. Supposedly, this is the method needed to obtain different costume parts for edit characters. A victorious battle rewards the player with their opponent's territory. The defeated opponent may then be issued a "Mission Battle" from the victor, or a mini-game sequence, to ultimately decide their reputation in this mode. There are four mini-games which may occur: #'''Marksman - Shoot enemies down by tapping the PS Vita rear touch screen and when yellow bar is full hit the touch screen for a bombing shoot across the screen. #'Steeplechase' - Tilt the PS Vita to steer a sprinting horse. Players will need to avoid various objects to reach first place. #'Bastion' - Eliminate a swarm of enemies by touching on the touch screen. Shaking the console can perform a limited usage battle cry to clear all foes from the screen. #'Calligrapher' - Touch or trace characters on the screen to learn the hidden word. Players have to succeed within a given time limit. This mode is a multiplayer friendly one, meaning that players can help one another for completion. Players can participate in the same server simply by being near one another. They can also share their respective save data. Japanese players can now interact with players overseas if they have downloaded the "Warawara" Patch. Coalition Mode Four players can help one another in four different courses. Similar to the system in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, players share resurrections and are not given more than the alloted amount. Players cannot call a horse while playing. #'Marauder' - Capture all enemy bases while protect all captured bases. #'Sentinel' - Protect ally bases from enemy onslaught. (Recapture base are not allowed) #'Blitz' - Quickly conquer the enemy main camp in order to claim victory. #'Sudden Death' - Allies and enemies can be defeated in a single hit. Capture all enemy bases under these conditions. (Direct Break are not allowed) Gala Mode Features the mini-games found in Conquest Mode. Games can be unlocked after completing scenarios in Campaign Mode. When players take a photo of themselves with the console, they can edit it to be a Warriors themed photo and print it. A few photo examples include pasting a person's face onto one of their favored character or placing themselves with a stylized background. This feature is called "Musou Snap". Backgrounds can be edited within this mode. Edit Mode Section to create edit characters. 100 different people can be made in the game. These characters can be used in the Conquest and Coalition Modes. Parts to customize them can be found by defeating other edit officers made by players on Conquest online mode or by leveling up. Gallery View officer Cards, weapons, items and movies that player has found in the game. Also player can view other players' profile that found in Conquest mode. Encyclopedia View kingdom history, timeline, and character biographies. Options Change setting for the game Trophies Regular= |-|Secret= Bugs and Glitches *This game is one of many games afflicted by the PS Vita's freezing phases during its launch in Japan. The problem occurred for users mainly when they accessed the consoles' network. The time when the freezes varied between completing a stage or by accessing Conquest Mode. Sony PlayStation's PS Vita 1.51 update attempts to fix this issue. *When playing for extended periods of time, the music and voices will occasionally stop working, this can be fixed by pressing the PS button and going back into the game. *In Shu's final scenario, deploying Sun Shangxiang against Wu will prevent the player from ending a battle due to a bug registering her unit as part of the opposing army. Related Media Players who have a copy of this game and 100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou can use a password to obtain new weapons within the social game. Active users of the social game can even transmigrate their avatars into Dynasty Warriors Next. Edit parts for the games are also planned. Company sponsored store front meetings in Japan allowed attending fans to play a trial version of Dynasty Warriors Next and Warriors Orochi 3 before the games were in the market. Dynasty Warriors Next was the only Koei-Tecmo title present at Sony PlayStation Japan's PS Vita "Play" Caravan. It was additionally presented at Jump Festa 2012 and Asia Game Show 2011. Users who purchased the December 17th issue of Dengeki PlayStation Vita magazine obtained Xiahou Dun, Lu Xun, Wang Yuanji, and Guan Yu stamps from one of the magazine's mascot characters, Politan. These stamps have downloadable serial codes which can be used to implement custom photo backdrops into game. The official guidebook is offering a similar bonus with 20 images available for people who purchase it. This game performed a collaboration ad campaign with Pepsi Nex in Japan, using Lu Bu as the marketing icon. For a limited time, 50 consumers who bought the drink had the chance to win this game. Various in-game campaigns are being held in Japan. When players participate in them, they will receive a special boost while strengthening characters' weapons in Conquest Mode. Campaigns have been made to celebrate the end of 2011, 2012 New Years, and the downloadable school outfit versions of characters. Gallery Dwnext-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover Dwnext-pepsinex-adimage.jpg|Pepsi Nex ad image External Links *Official American website *Official Japanese website *Japanese Playstation mini-site *Japanese Playstation interview with game's producer Kenichi Ogasawara, part 2 (continuation), Play Community game footage, PlayStation 20th Anniversary thank you video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games